


Kiss Cam

by thnksfrthimmortals



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthimmortals/pseuds/thnksfrthimmortals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: get on kiss cam even when they don't know each other</p>
<p>Dan had never been one for football, or any kind of sport now he came to think about it. But thanks to a certain someone that will have been the best match he's every been to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

Dan didn't want to be here. Simple as. He didn't even know why he'd turned up to be quite honest with you. He didn't enjoy football, soccer, the game where they kicked that round thing about - whatever you wanted to call it. Dan was more into hanging around at home for 90% of his week on the internet. His days revolved around YouTube, tumblr and pizza, with the occasional Skype call to a friend. You can probably already guess from this that sports weren't exactly his forte. But that was okay and Dan was totally fine with that. Well he was, and I make emphasis on the past tense. It was last week when some old school friends started commenting on how they couldn't stand men who weren't into sports, and how they saw them as weak and "pansies" that changed his mind. Now usually dan wouldn't be bothered by comments like this, and maybe it was the way the week hadn't gone at all too well, or maybe the fact that Dan had been way too conscious about how people perceived him recently, but something about what they said stuck with him and played on his mind until around 3am the next morning, where Dan spontaneously pulled out his phone and sent Chris a very affirmative text that he would in fact be joining them at the match that he had ever so politely declined going to a week earlier. 

And that was how Dan had ended up on a chilly autumn evening, in a cramped football stadium, surrounded by the stench of cheap match day food and rowdy football fans. It was far from enjoyable but he sat there grimly waiting for the stupid game to start. Now most people at this point would have thought 'f**k it* and left, but no. Dan was a man of principle and he had also paid a very large sum of £37.85 for this match ticket and considering money wasn't exactly in abundance right now, due to the excess of time Dan spent on the couch on his laptop, he wasn't wasting this, no matter how much it pained him to stay. Another 10 minutes passed and there was no sign of the match starting. Chris and PJ had wondered off somewhere to find an elusive hot dog stand and Dan was left alone in the cold, sitting uncomfortably on a hard, yellow plastic chair. He was so close to leaving even if he had spent a months worth of pizza money on the goddamn ticket, but the sudden commotion next to him ended up being a reason to stay. 

A tall(ish) man, with pale skin, a mess of black hair and these piercing blue eyes that looked like small blue pools, was stumbling around next to Dan, until he eventually managed to spill almost every drop of his coffee onto the seat in front of him with a frustrated grunt. 'Thank god it's empty' Dan thought. He wouldn't have liked to have seen the outcome of the situation if the seat had been occupied. Dan continued to study the man next to him through his peripheral vision. He didn't seem like the sort to attend a football match. He was skinny, pale and very very flustered - hardly the stereotypical butch man that was usually associated with the sport. But hey, each to their own. The man next to Dan continued to struggle with his empty coffee cup, two large bags and an extremely long scarf that was causing him quite a lot of difficulty as it wrapped itself around the mans legs while he tried to sit down. Dan couldn't help but let out a small snigger as the man struggled, which earned him quite a glare from the piercing blue eyes. 

Eventually the man sorted himself and sat down with a sigh, carefully unwinding the scarf from his throat and folding it gently on his lap. Dan couldn't help but stare at his throat, the pale skin almost pearlescent against the guys wine red sweater. It was hypnotic in a strange way. A smirked played on the mans lips and he gently coughed, smiling a little as Dan turned a horrific shade of red before shaking his head a little and returning his gaze to the now more animated football pitch, as players began to make their way onto the turf holding the hands on small children clad in the opposite teams shirt. It was all quite odd to Dan and he didn't quite understand the need for small humans to lead great big players onto the pitch but he went with it anyway. As the match started Dan couldn't help but sneak small glances ever so often at the man next to him. To be honest he looked as bored as Dan felt, and this led Dan's mind to wonder why the hell he was here if the match was this boring to him. Again shaking the thought from his mind, Dan returned his attention (well half of it, as this man was very distracting) back towards the match. 

After what seemed like a decade, half time came around and the players all left the pitch. Dan removed his side wards gaze from the man next to him, who he'd learned was called Phil after seeing him reply to a text from his friend. No Dan wasn't a stalker, just very observant and curious (with a hint of stalkerish tendencies). Anyway, as Dan lifted his eyes to view the rest of the stadium he noticed a camera moving around people on the big screen.   
"Kiss cam" Dan read out loud. What on earth?   
"They do it every match" a voice from Dan's left side replied with a hint of humour lingering in his voice. 'Holy shit' Dan thought to himself, 'the voice of a god to match the form of one'. Turning to face Phil, Dan piped up again,  
"It's a bit cringey isn't it?"   
"Well aren't all things to do with this sport slightly embarrassing if we're being honest. I'm Phil, by the way". Dan almost replied with 'I know', but he was cut off by everyone in the surrounding vicinity staring at him and Phil intently. Already half knowing what was coming, Dan stared up into the big screen in the stadium and saw his own, slightly worried looking face, staring straight back.   
"They don’t actually want us to, do they? I mean…" Dan stuttered.   
"Well everyone always gives the kiss cam what it wants, and I mean it's only a kiss right" Phil replied with a smirk, trying to mask it by feigning innocence.   
"Wait you actually…"   
"Why the hell not?", and with that Phil pressed his lips to Dan's, eliciting a cheer from the crowd, before the camera moved onto to its next victims. Dan was lost. Completely lost in Phil's lips. They we're a hundred times softer than expected and holy crap he was one hell of a kisser. As Phil pulled away from the kiss, Dan breathlessly replied,  
"I'm Dan". Phil smiles before smirking once again.  
"Well it was lovely to meet you Dan but it seems I've just gotten a text from a friend in need" Phil said pulling his phone out smoothly and glancing at the screen.   
"Again lovely meeting you… I'd love to do this again some time" Phil said smirking for the final time before kissing Dan chastely on the cheek, picking up his bags and walking smartly out of the row of chairs and down the stairs towards the exit. Dan sat their dumbfounded. How could he just kiss someone and stroll out there without a second thought. And what the hell did he mean by 'again'? Shaking his head Dan tried to concentrate back on the match as it restarted, but he soon lost interest, as his head swirled with thoughts of Phil's lips on his. 

That night when Dan got home, he still couldn't rid his mind of Phil. Hoping a brisk shower would help, he started to strip, quickly pulling off his shirt and jeans. As he removed his jeans, he noticed a small slip of white paper fall from the back pocket and onto the carpet. Reaching down to retrieve it, An opened the folded paper and a large smile formed on his lips. It read, 

_Call me 07856542661 x_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed! This is my first work on here so expect more to come. As always kudos, comments and just general feedback are much appreciated!
> 
> \- M


End file.
